Various implant compositions have been used subcutaneously to augment or replace soft tissues thereby rendering cosmetic enhancements to an individual. Many of these implant compositions demonstrate non-porous surfaces, which do not allow for cellular and tissue growth into the implant composition. The inability to support cellular and tissue ingrowth has several disadvantages. One disadvantage, in particular, is associated with implant stability. Non-porous implant compositions unable to support cellular and tissue ingrowth can migrate from the implant site leading to unsatisfactory cosmetic or aesthetic results and undesirable tissue resorption. Motion or migration of an implant, for example, may result in bone resorption at the implant/bone interface.
Moreover, several prior implant compositions for augmentation or replacement of non-load bearing tissues are rigid and bulky. As a result, procedures for their implantation in a patient require large incisions leading to undesirable cosmetic results and longer periods of healing. Attempts have been made to minimize sites of incision by dividing implants into smaller pieces prior to implantation. While the division of an implant into smaller pieces can decrease the size of a required incision, such a procedure produces additional problems. Dividing an implant into a plurality of pieces for insertion, for example, can increase the likelihood of implant migration and result in surface inconsistencies due to gaps between the individual implant pieces.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages, it would be desirable to provide implant compositions operable to reduce tissue resorption and maintain minimal incision sizes without the requirement of implant sectioning. It would additionally be desirable to provide methods of producing and using such implant compositions.